


Crave You

by NummySammiches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Louis, Established Liam Payne/Niall Horan, Love at First Sight, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Pining, Stripper Louis, Stripper Zayn, Top Harry, future smut, if that happens then it's gonna be, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NummySammiches/pseuds/NummySammiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has every man in vicinity turning heads for him, has them hanging off his little finger. But they're not the ones he wants. He wants Harry. And if he'd just turn around...</p><p>Or Louis is a stripper and is blatantly flirting with Harry, yet he is unaware of his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos, my little sammiches! Looking nummy today! Hahaha... No
> 
> So... I've decided to try my hand at writing...
> 
> This was inspired by the song Crave You by Flight Facilities.
> 
> I really don't know where I'm going with this, so we'll just see what happens, yeah?
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.

Louis is cold-hearted and has no need for feelings.

At least that's what he used to think. It's what he's always told himself.

When Louis sees Harry, his heart skips a beat and his body feels all warm. Harry makes him feel new again.

He wants Harry. Wants him bad.

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

Harry is a normal boy. Some might say he's a little innocent, blind to the world around him.

When his friends take him to a club, he's lost in his own little world, oblivious to the boy waiting for him to just look at him.

He might just need something he doesn't know he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. It's a summary of sorts.


	2. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm praying that my parents weren't ever behind me while I typed this.

When Louis first sets eyes on Harry, he almost forgets he was on stage. Almost forgets to _breathe_.

Harry, with his soft brown curls that were practically begging for Louis to run his hands through them, to twirl his fingers in them.

Louis rolled his delicate hips.

Harry, with his blazing green eyes that had an irresistible sparkle to them. And that smirk of his, looking as if it had been permanently etched on his sinfully plump lips.

He slid his hands seductively down his bare chest, down to the waist band of his tight, _tight_ jeans.

Harry, with his cute little dimples. They were prominent on his stunningly perfect face, giving him an air of innocence even though Louis wanted to do things far from innocent with the boy.

Louis gripped the pole on stage from behind...

An overwhelming feeling of desire flooded him as he stared at Harry through hooded eyes and he nearly forgot where he was. The things that boy could to him without even knowing.

...and ever so slowly slid down.

At that moment, Louis knew that the one thing he thought would never happen, did. Louis was completely and utterly hooked for this boy and he doesn't even know his name.

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

As Harry walked into the club, the scent of alcohol and sweat hit him hard. He was temporarily blinded when the flashing lights assaulted his sight.

Harry practically lunged at the bar, leaving his friends behind. He really needed a drink.

You see, Harry had a pretty rough day. He messed up at work today and may have gotten fired.

"Never liked it there anyways," he'd said.

It didn't help that his boyfriend of two weeks broke up with him almost right after he'd been dismissed, saying he never really liked him.

"Didn't like him that much anyways," he'd muttered and maybe that was just _slightly_ untrue.

And to top it all off, he'd caught his best friends having sex in the kitchen. (Not that that didn't happen all the time.)

They'd apologized profusely, but that hardly made up for _another_ scarring image.

Speaking of which, said friends slid into the seats beside him. They had invited him out for a drink after... that.

He nearly groaned. He needed to get that image out of his head.

He called for a few shots of vodka and winked at the bartender, trying his hardest to ignore his two friends next to him.

Suddenly, a series of wolf whistles and cheers resounded in the dimly lit club. _A stripper_ , he concluded and chose to look up at that moment.

Harry couldn't deny that the boy moving sensually to the beat if the music wasn't attractive. He couldn't deny that he let his eyes roam over that perfectly curved body of his or that he stared a little too long at those piercing blue eyes. And maybe he forgot the name of that new ex of his when the boy turned in his direction.

But Harry wasn't here for that tonight. Tonight, he was getting drunk off his ass and forgetting the world ever existed.

And Harry didn't notice that those blue eyes were staring right back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to cry because what the fuck is this.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Louis found out the boy with the curly hair's name might as well be the happiest day of his life.

Nearly two weeks after that glorious (almost) encounter, Louis spotted a head of unruly curls. He had to do a double take just to make sure, but when he did, he swore his heart stopped beating.

He may have followed him just a little. It wasn't stalking, really it wasn't. It was merely... unnoticed trailing... Yeah, that's a good term.

So, as he was  _trailing unnoticeably_ , he started to daydream about that green-eyed-slice-of-perfection's wonderfully gorgeous face. Not that his back wasn't any good. Oh no, far from it, 'cause  _damn_ , he had a sexy back and  _what_  was Louis thinking about.

Right about then, Louis slammed straight into that "sexy back". He let out a little whimper as he toppled backwards and braced himself for the hard fall.

There was surprisingly no pain. Strong, lanky arms were wrapped around his slim waist instead and he might have swooned if he wasn't leaned back the way he was.

"You alright?" He asked in a mesmerizingly deep, slow voice and Louis could die happy right then.

Louis just stared into those glimmering green eyes and let the world slip away around him. He couldn't reply, couldn't find his voice. Hell, he couldn't even  _breathe_  right, couldn't even think straight. He doesn't think he even blinked, too desperate to take in every part of the enchanting boy's face.

"Hey?" The boy spoke again and Louis almost passed out. "You okay, mate?"

That seemed to sober Louis up from that little and he managed to stammer out a breathless sounding "Y-yeah."

The boy smiled sweetly at him. Louis was in absolute heaven by now.

Louis suddenly felt the strong and warm feeling around his waist disappear. He immediately longed for the boy to keep holding on to him.

A light, pink blush dusted our dear Louis' cheeks as he looked up at the tall boy. Louis then realized just how tall the lad was when he looked up, into those green orbs. He was almost a head taller than him, almost towering over him. He absolutely  _loved_  that.

"See you around, then?" Curly asked and why the Hell isn't Louis dead by now with how fast his heart was beating.

"O-okay." Louis mentally cursed himself for making a complete fool out of himself in front of this alluring creature... this...  _sex-on-legs_. No way could some one so good-looking be real.

Curly didn't seen to notice Louis embarrassing himself, for he smiled again and yeah, Louis was definitely dead now. He turned his back to Louis again.

Louis stared at his retreating figure when he realized he still didn't know the lad's name.

"Wait!" Louis silently congratulated himself on not stuttering this time.

The lanky lad turned around with an absolutely  _captivating_  questioning look on his face, eyebrows raised and all.

"What's your name?"

The green eyed boy grinned at him and answered, "Harry, Harry Styles."

_Harry Styles_. The name suits him.

"What's yours?" Harry asked. Louis almost didn't hear him, too busy back in his dream land.

"Louis T-tomlinson." And there's that stutter again.

With one last smile and a little wave, Harry turned and made his way out of Louis' line of sight.

Louis' knees wobbled and he almost collapsed onto the hard cement ground right then, this time with no one to catch him.

That encounter was probably only a few minutes long but it felt like an eternity to Louis and it took the breathe straight out of his lungs.

And who cares if Louis forgot why he was even on the streets in the first place.

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

That day, Harry was off to try and convince his ex, Nick Grimshaw, that he deserved- no,  _needed_ \- a second chance with. He wanted him to see that he really was an amazing guy. He was  _going_  to get him to see that.

As Harry made his way along the streets, he definitely felt someone following behind him. To be honest, he felt somewhat freaked out and scared by that fact. So, he stopped almost abruptly in his tracks.

Sure enough, he felt the expected collision and being the nice curly boy he was, he spun around and caught the stranger in his arms.

But the stranger wasn't what he was expecting at all. He was most definitely not expecting someone so... so  _cute_. The boy was just so adorably small and dainty. So small, that he was sure he'd even fit in the pocket of his skinny,  _skinny_  jeans.

"Sorry." He almost whispered, but the small, blue eyed boy didn't seem to hear. He just stared right into Harry's green orbs, not that he minded, he stared right back.

Harry spoke again, louder this time. "You alright?" he questioned.

The boy still didn't seem to manage to notice that Harry had spoken. Harry began to be slightly worried for the fringe haired boy staring almost unblinkingly at him. He tried once more. "Hey? You okay, mate?"

This time the lad answered breathlessly, "Y-yeah."

His voice was beautiful to Harry. It was soft and smooth, slightly high pitched. And he thought that this would be what an angel sounds like. Harry couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto his face.

Harry slid his arms from around the boy's tiny waist. He watched as an adorable blush coated his cheeks and he nearly cooed.

The blue eyed boy looked up at Harry through his long eyelashes and  _God,_  that height difference was hot.

"See you around, then?" Harry asks. Harry really didn't want to leave but he felt as though he'd explode if he had any more contact with the petite lad.

"O-okay," the boy replied. That stutter was simply endearing.

Harry turned and walked few steps when... "Wait!" And of course Harry turned right back around. He looked at the cute boy with brows raised in a curious look.

"What's your name?" The fringed lad asked. Harry grinned and he felt as though he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Harry, Harry Styles," he answered with much more confidence laced in his voice than he felt at that moment. The small lad seemed almost dazed when he continued. "What's yours?"

"Louis T-tomlinson." the boy replied.

Harry smiled again. He was so fucking _happy_  right now. He felt like he was high or something.

He waved gently at Louis as if he were afraid that even that little gust of wind could blow away the small boy. He spun around on his heel and went on his way with a spring to his step.

Louis. Yeah, he'd  _definitely_  remember that.

And Harry could forget about heading to the house of that ex of his. He was perfectly content with just knowing the name of that boy with the caramel hair swept in a perfect fringe.


	4. I Met Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit but whatever.

Louis was changing in the back room of the club when Zayn noticed.

Zayn was a stripper too. A good one at that. Probably just as popular as Louis, maybe even more.

Louis couldn't deny that the lad was attractive, but less in the way of wanting him than in the way of appreciating a friend's beauty.

Zayn was like a brother to Louis. They'd known each other since they were in diapers. As friends came and went, they stuck together like glue.

"You're really happy," he stated blatantly. It wasn't a question, asking if he was happy, but a statement saying that he was, indeed happy.

Louis was in the middle of removing his shirt, his arms raised and his shirt above his head. He looked at Zayn almost incredulously as he completely removed his shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're all... all smiley. It's kinda creepy, actually," Zayn explained.

Louis rolled his eyes at his best mate. "I may have... met someone..." Louis said, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"What?"

"I met a guy."

"You met a guy?"

"I met a guy."

There was a small silence between the two before Zayn continued with his interrogation. "Who was he?"

Louis smiled blissfully and Zayn rolled his eyes because that is exactly what he's been doing all day.

Louis gave a dramatic, dreamy sigh and clasped his hands together. "His name's Harry Styles."

Zayn played along and kept the questioning going. "Where did you meet him?"

"On the streets." Louis stated matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the fuck?! Do you always just fall for random guys you've met on the streets?"

"It wasn't the first time I've seen him." Louis tried to defend. "He was in the club a couple weeks ago..."

"Oh my God." Zayn rubbed his temples dramatically to taunt his best mate.

"Shut up, Zayn. I couldn't help it. He was just  _there_. With his perfect curly hair and his perfect face and oh  _God_  he was tall, almost a head taller than me."

Zayn smirked at his best mate. "You've got it baaaad," he singsonged. "I can see it now." He made kissy faces at Louis and sung that stupid, elementary song. "Harry and Louis sitting in a tree. K-I-"

Louis blushed and playfully punched his shoulder, successfully cutting his friend off. "Shut up. You don't even know what he looks like and since when have you been so playful and... question-y?"

"Since you've been all floaty and happy-like."

"Shut up and get dressed."

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

When Harry returned home, he was smiling and dazed. He felt as if he was in a dream, floating along aimlessly.

His flat mates Niall and his boyfriend Liam knew something was up.

Liam and Niall have been together for as long as Harry could remember. They were together when Harry met Niall, when Harry moved into their flat, and they were together now. They were the definition of a perfect couple; completely inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart. But sometimes that wasn't such a good thing. They were always so clingy and cuddly. Whenever Harry was single, it was like they wanted to rub it in his face that he was so desperately alone and without a partner.

But back to the current affairs.

Niall and Liam definitely noticed that Harry was in his own wonderland, but they guessed the wrong reason.

"I'm guessing things went well with Nick, then?" Liam questioned when Harry sat across from the couple on the other couch.

When Harry answered with a "Who?", both Niall and Liam furrowed their eyebrows and looked at him strangely.

"Nick Grimshaw? The person you were going to woo and take back? The reason you even went out in the first place?" Niall urged.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah..." Harry trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

The couple shared a baffled look and turned back to their friend who was clearly out of it.

"Harry? What happened?" Liam asks.

"Hmm? Oh, I met someone." Harry said absentmindedly.

Liam and Niall's eyes widen comically and Harry would have laughed at that if it wasn't for the fact that he was lost in a world filled with a certain blue eyed boy.

"What?!" the couple exclaim together.

Harry's smile widened, if that was even possible, and he proceeded to tell his mates the wonderful occurrence that was Louis.

"I was just walking down the street all normal like, right? Then he just ran into my back and when I turned around, there was the cutest fucking boy in the world. He looked like a fucking  _pixie_."

Niall smirked and looked to his lover with a knowing look and he smiled back.

"You're totally hooked, mate." Niall says, still smirking.

"Ugh. Don't you think I know that." Harry puts his face in his hands as he says this. He tilts his head toward his two friends. "What should I do about it?"

Liam shrugs. "I don't know mate."

Harry groans and leans back on the couch.

"I wanna see him again." He mutters quietly, almost unheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis said shut up like three times.


	5. Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!

The sound of a cellphone's ringtone resounded in the empty flat that morning, waking a certain curly haired boy. Harry inattentively reached his arm out and grabbed his phone, successfully stopping the annoying trill.

He slid his finger across the screen and pressed it against his ear, eyes still closed. "Hello?" His voice, laced with sleep, was deeper than it usually was.

"Harry, darling." There came the familiar voice of Harry's mother.

Harry's eyes widened and he seemed to wake up fully. He pulled his phone back just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't. "Mum? Why are you calling?"

"What? I can't call my own son?"

"Not this early." Harry looked up at the alarm clock by his bedside. "It's only seven o' clock."

Anne scoffed. "Harry, be a dear and stop being so lazy."

Harry rolled his eyes knowing that his mum wouldn't see him do it. "Yes, mother."

Harry heard his mother sigh on the other line. "How have you been Harry?"

"I've been fine. Got fired, broke up with Nick, met a guy."

"Wait. You broke up with Nick?" Anne asked, the surprise was clear in her voice.

"Yeah," Harry answered bluntly.

There was a beat of silence, only the slight static of the phone being heard.

"You said you met someone?"

"Yeah."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah, and-"

Anne abruptly cut him off, excitement clear in her voice. "Gemma! Did you hear that? He said he was cute!"

Harry heard a faint "What?" being shouted back and rolled his eyes.

"Mum I-"

"Who is he? What's he like? How old is he? Are you getting married yet? What am I going to wear to the wedding?"

"Mum!"

"Yes?"

"I met him yesterday."

"..."

"On the streets."

"...So is there going to be a wedding or.."

Harry groaned. "Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry. So you got fired."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"I may have called my boss a douche-y douche of a douchesack."

"Sack?"

"Bags are overrated."

Anne hummed like this conversation made sense. "Good luck getting laid!" She chirped cheerfully before hanging up.

"Mum!" Harry loved his mum, really he did, but sometimes -okay,  _most_  times- she could be really,  _really_  embarrassingly embarrassing.

The silence that filled the room after the conversation was strange. It had a lonely feel to it, and Harry didn't like it.

Harry found himself missing Louis. Even though their meeting was so brief, he felt a kind of longing to be with the boy, to always be near him.

Harry decided to give Louis a call. Then, suddenly, like the clueless curly boy he was, he realized something crucially important.

He never got his number.

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

"Zaaaayyyn," Louis whined.

"Looouuuiiis," Zayn mocked.

Louis huffed. "I'm bored."

Zayn and Louis were lounging around Louis' living room doing nothing but  _sitting_.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I dunno. Do  _something_. Nothing good happens when I'm bored."

"Like what?"

"Like that time with the pudding in the toaster and-"

"Yes! I get it  _please_  don't remind me of that...  _incident_."

Louis pouted. "Make me unbored then."

"Unbored?"

"I can make up words if I want to."

Zayn sighed. "How about you call that pretty boy of yours? What's his name again? Terry or something."

"Zayn!" Louis shouted, startling his best mate.

"What?"

"That's a good idea!" Louis gasped.

"Why do you make it sound like I don't have good ideas?"

"'Cause you don't."

"Whatever." Zayn got up from where he sat leaning on Louis' couch. Just when he reached the door, Louis shouted again.

"Wait!"

"What  _now_?"

"His name is Harry."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Who cares?" He said over his shoulder as he made his way out the front door.

" _I_  care," Louis said back.

Zayn waved his hand behind him and shut the door. Louis crossed his arms and huffed childishly, slouching on his plush couch. He sat there for a minute and then remembered what Zayn- probably jokingly- suggested.

He got up from his slouched position and bounded gleefully to his bedroom, where his phone lay on his bedside table.

When he picked up the phone, he stared at it blankly, for he too realized the little detail that they had never traded contact information.

He groaned and flopped onto his bed. Since he had his phone in his hand anyway, he dialed the oh so familiar number of his best mate.

"Hello?" Zayn answered.

"Zayn!"

"Louis?"

"I don't have his number!"

"..."

"..."

"Bye, Lou."

"Wait! Don't hang up! Zayn!" Louis heard the beep signaling the end of the conversation and gave a long sigh. He rolled over on his bed and pressed his face into the pillow.

"This is a dire situation," he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler-y and unedited.


	6. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited.

Being the idiots they are, Louis and Harry wander the streets aimlessly, trying to find one another. But of course, they're idiots and end up passing each other on the crowded streets.

Louis almost wishes he had been more of a creep and stalked Harry more. Almost. He really wants to know everything there is to know about the boy, but he doesn't want to come off as a creepy stalker. He just really likes him. And  _ugh_. How can he like someone  _so much_  when literally all they've done is bump into each other? They only just found out each other's names, yet Louis already misses Harry so much. He wants to see him so,  _so_  bad. So bad that it scares him. He's never been in an actual relationship before. Everyone he's ever been with has only been considered a good fuck to him. He's always kept up that stupid facade, trying to keep feelings away. Only Zayn knows that though. But that doesn't matter because right now he's  _feeling_  and it scares him. He figures this is just a temporary crush, that it will all go away soon enough. Maybe he'll be back to normal tomorrow?

Harry, on the other hand doesn't mind if he seems pushy or too nosy. He wants to find that boy he met on that fateful day and build a nice relationship with him. He wants a relationship where they can trust each other, settle down together. He wants to be able to cuddle with Louis, hold him close in his arms. He wants to go on romantic dates, make Louis blush. He knows he sounds crazy for wanting so much with a boy he just met, but he honestly doesn't care. He's so besotted with Louis, he doesn't even bother denying it anymore, doesn't bother fooling himself. He's past the point where he's always questioning his feelings. He's done with all the confusion and worry that comes with a new infatuation. 'Cause that's all it is. An infatuation. Something that will merely be a temporary craving. Right?

◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦◌•◌◦

Almost a week after the critical realization that Louis and Harry have not shared any contact information whatsoever, Harry barges through the flat door, straight into the sitting room.

Niall and Liam look up from whatever the Hell they were doing- Harry doesn't care- and stare at their mate. Harry doesn't make any eye contact with them as he flops down heavily on the couch across from the couple. He was tired and frustrated after his fruitless efforts of searching for that dumb fringe haired angel he's been pining over for a week now.

Harry lets out a long sigh and says, "I need a drink."

Niall gives an excited whoop and practically sprints into his and Liam's shared bedroom. Liam sighs and follows behind his lover. Neither questions Harry's reasons for his need to be intoxicated. They already had a pretty decent idea why.

When the three lads enter the club, Harry is once again overwhelmed by the attack on his senses. He heads straight to the bar, leaving his mates in his dust. This feels like déjà vu to him, so familiar. He takes a seat at one of the stools pressed against the counter, gesturing towards the bartender. "Give me something strong," he says.

Harry takes his time to look around the club then, taking in the sight of flashing lights and sweaty people grinding themselves on other sweaty people. Niall and Liam plop down on either side of of him but he barely notices as his eyes skim the crowd. He doesn't know what he's looking for in particular but he feels as though he should keep searching.

The bartender comes around a little later and sets his drink down on the counter. Harry simply nods in acknowledgement. He picks up the cup and just as he presses the glass against his lips, a familiar figure with feathery brown hair and blazing blue eyes struts onto the stage. Harry nearly drops his drink at the sight. His jaw dropped, eyes widened. He stares, entranced by that very boy he met merely a few days ago.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also short.


	7. Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short.

When Louis walks up on stage that night, he immediately senses something different, something strange. He just brushes it off, though. He has a job to do after all.

Throughout the show, the thought lingers and so does the odd atmosphere. It doesn't help that he keeps catching glimpses of a familiar head of curls. He wasn't sure if it was just part of his wild imagination, that it was the just the aftermath of missing the boy so much, but he could have sworn that he saw Harry as he moved across the stage.

After the show, Louis- somewhat desperately- filtered through the cluster of strangers bouncing to the beat of the deafening music. He wanted,  _needed_  to confirm that that unruly head of curls was indeed Harry.

Tonight was a good show for Louis. He got a lot more tips that night than he usually did. But right now that wasn't what he was thinking about. Right now, his mind was too busy, preoccupied by a certain curly piece of perfection.

He paused momentarily to ponder the fact of what exactly he would do if it really was Harry.

Should he be embarrassed? After all, his first ever crush would have been there to see him "dance", as he liked to put it.

Should he be bold? He was actually pretty proud of his body. He was a stripper, after all. He should flaunt his body and maybe even charm the pants off of Harry.

Louis didn't have time to think on that subject anymore as he felt a body crash into him. Strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. And this felt all too tauntingly familiar. Louis may have been looking for Harry, but that doesn't mean that he was actually ready for a confrontation with the subject himself.

As he looked up into hypnotizing green eyes, Louis couldn't help but let his jaw drop and curse the universe for its unsympathetic ways.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, really short.


	8. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because I was lazy. It's also short.

After the show that had Harry indisputably hypnotised, Harry shot up out of his seat. He ignored Niall and Liam's questions and strode straight into the cluster of strangers.

He had to find Louis. He had to make sure this wasn't part if his sick imagination.

Harry clumsily made his way in between the grinding bodies. He frantically searches the crowd, doing a double take every time he caught a glimpse of caramel hair or blue eyes or anything at all that resembles Louis in the slightest.

In his haste to find the boy, Harry, being the clumsy boy he was, tripped on his own two feet and slammed straight into a body. Surprised, he reached out to grab hold of something. He ended up wrapping his arms around the body's slim waste and fortuitously, stopped the both of them from toppling over.

He heard the person's breath hitch and a frighteningly familiar voice mutter out, "Shit."

He was about to apologize to the person in his arms when he finally took notice of who he actually was.

Louis.

Of course it was him.

Harry wonders if he should thank the world for his luck or curse it for its irony.

Harry tenses and stares into those blue, blue eyes. Louis must have noticed Harry's stiffness because he too tenses and stares back hesitantly. They stay like this for awhile before Harry makes the first move.

He gives a quirky smile and Louis feels faint. "Hey..." He starts shyly. "Lewis, right?" Harry internally winces. He knows he got the name wrong, (Of course he'd remember the boy's name, it's the only thing that's been ringing in his head.) but he didn't want to come off as weird or something for remembering some stranger's name. He didn't want to scare the lad. He ends up regretting it anyway. What if he offends him? What if he comes across as uninterested when he actually really,  _really_  is? What if-  _Shit_  that's cute.

Harry's thoughts are cut off as Louis does this little pout thing that has Harry nearly whimpering because he just wants to kiss that little pout off his lips.

"It's Louis. The s is silent,  _Harriet_." He says jokingly. And he continues pouting. Yup, Harry's dead now, hurry and prepare his grave.

"Right, of course,  _Louis,"_ Harry teases. He really doesn't know how he's keeping his voice so steady.

Louis grins at him. Harry just now notices the little crinkles by his eyes when he smiles and he thinks he'd like to kiss those too.

By now, Louis has straightened up but Harry still keeps his arms around his waist. Neither says anything about it, though. It felt as if they were meant to stay like this forever and ever.

A voice unfamiliar to Harry but annoyingly familiar to Louis interrupts their little moment. "Hey, babe." Zayn says to Louis as he walks up to the two.

Harry seems taken aback at the word  _babe._ He slowly removes his arms from where they rested against Louis' slim waist and laid then awkwardly by his sides.  _He_  should be the only onethat should be calling Louis that, he thinks.

Louis senses Harry's awkwardness and mentally curses Zayn. He knows Zayn has good intentions, though. He probably thinks Harry is some really big fan trying to get it on with Louis. (Louis wouldn't mind that, though, so Zayn should fuck off.) It happens way more than he'd like but Zayn is always there to bail him out. But now is not the time.

Zayn puts his arms around Louis' shoulders. Louis almost groans. He nods towards Harry. "Who's this?" He looks Harry up and down, giving the impression that he's sizing him up. Louis rolls his eyes.

Louis shrugs off Zayn's arm and gives him a pointed look. "This is  _Harry_."

Zayn's eyes widen and he shoots Louis an apologetic and knowing look. "Ohh.  _Harry_ , huh." He puts out his hand for Harry to shake. "'M Zayn, Louis' best mate."

Harry, who is obviously confused by the two's exchange, (and the weird emphasizing of his name) hesitantly reaches his hand out and shakes Zayn's hand. "Harry."

Zayn pats them both on the back. "Well, you two have  _fun_ , now." He winks at them.  _Winks_ at them. Quite suggestively too, might I add.

Louis, exasperated, whines out a stretched out "Zaayynn."

The raven haired boy just chuckles and walks away, leaving an annoyed Louis and a bewildered Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strange. I don't think the description matches the story anymore. Or the the song this is supposed to be inspired by.


End file.
